Marauders together, marauders forever PART 1
by kalea chan
Summary: MARRONS GLACES. La vie des Marauders, de leur jeunesse, jusqu'au bout ! Ici, c'est leur seconde année à Poudlard ! Venez voir, et mettez des reviews POV OC des joies, des emmerdes, des amours...


**Salut à tous ! Je suis là pour vous présenter pour la seconde fois la fic qui me tient le plus à coeur dans tout ce que j'ai pu écrire. La première fois avait été un vrai fiasco, et quand je relis ce que j'avais fait, je comprends pourquoi. Voilà donc ce que j'ai refait (j'ai changé pas mal de choses en fait, seul le début ressemble a peu près a mon premier jet), en espérant que ça vous plaise un peu plus... Et même si c'est pas le cas, vous pouvez mettre des reviews, j'accepte tout ce qui est constructif !**

**Les persos présents dans cette fics m'appartiennent (Lilith, Liita surtout, et plus tard Asaliah), les autres (Dumbledore, McGo, les marauders, Lily, l'ordre du phénix) sont la propriété de JK Rowling (malheureusement) et je ne me fais pas de sous sur son dos, c'est juste pour le plaisir !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture**

**KALEA**

* * *

**Marauders together, Marauders Forever**

**Chapitre 1 : Sauvageonne.**

_19, Orphelinat Greenlost, Londres_.

- Je ne veux pas y aller.

- Tu iras.

- (regard indifférent) non.

- Ho si…

- Non.

La Directrice de l'orphelinat le plus connu de Londres sourit. Devant elle, du haut de ses douze ans, une jeune adolescente au regard bleu farouche et aux longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre lui tenait tête, l'air fier et sûre d'elle. A ses pieds, un petit animal semblable à un chien de loup couleur de charbon secoua les oreilles, dont l'une d'elle était blanche, et bailla tranquillement, totalement indifférent au fait d'être l'objet du litige. La vieille femme se mit à rire chaleureusement, amusée par le comportement de l'animal.

L'adolescente dût s'offenser de cette allégresse, car elle détourna soudain son regard sombre vers l'autre coin de la pièce, observant le porte-manteau qui se trouvait là comme s'il avait pris un intérêt particulier et absolument fascinant, sans plus s'occuper (du mois en apparence) du reste. La directrice l'observa avec une certaine tendresse, s'approcha, et lui murmura doucement :

- S'il te plaît, Lilith. Sois gentille, ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Tu retourneras bientôt à Poudlard, et là, tu pourras emmener la petite louve. Dumbledore te l'a promis, tu le sais bien… Mais pour l'instant, elle doit rester à l'orphelinat dans ta chambre, et toi, tu vas au théâtre avec tes petits camarades, d'accord ?

Tel un faucon, le regard myosotis de l'adolescente sembla transpercer un instant la vieille femme alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers elle. Un regard froid, distant, presque méprisant et insultant.

- Très bien. Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents, comme si chaque mot prononcé lui coûtait.

La Directrice, loin de se laisser démonter, esquissa un sourire.

- Merci. Tu peux ramener Liita dans ta chambre. Elya viendra te chercher. –Elle regarda sa montre- Tu as environ une demi-heure pour te préparer. Conclut-elle.

Prenant avec raideur le louveteau dans ses bras, la jeune adolescente s'inclina légèrement, de mauvaise grâce, et sortit de la pièce.

De nouveau seule dans son bureau, la directrice resta quelques instants à observer la porte sans la voir, avant de secouer brièvement la tête pour sortir de sa torpeur. Elle soupira lentement, plusieurs fois, et son sourire disparut totalement alors qu'elle passait derrière son bureau pour s'y asseoir, pensive.

_Cette petite étouffe de plus en plus ici… Son besoin de liberté et d'espace l'enivre complètement, comme l'air qu'on respire… Pauvre gamine. Elle ne sera jamais heureuse ici…_

Et de nouveau, elle soupira.

Cette petite restait un mystère pour tous, et cela depuis son arrivée… Elle avait été trouvée un jour, abandonnée près d'une poubelle dans une ruelle insalubre, alors qu'elle venait apparemment à peine de naître, et on l'avait recueillie à l'orphelinat, comme beaucoup d'autres l'avaient été avant elle. Mais seulement, contrairement aux autres, jamais elle n'avait cherché à épancher un quelconque besoin maternel ou familial, ni même affectif. Elle était –plus ou moins- simplement restée là, et, on ne savait pourquoi, observait les autres pensionnaires d'un œil méfiant, sans jamais –c'est-à-dire le moins qu'elle pouvait- se mêler à eux, et ce même après les nombreuses années passées ici. Légèrement belliqueuse dans son attitude, ou tout du moins irrespectueuse, elle s'était régulièrement attirée les foudres des surveillantes dès sa plus jeune enfance, avait refusé toute amitié quelle qu'elle fût, allant même parfois jusqu'à effrayer les enfants pour parvenir à ses fins, ce qui avait résulté qu'elle n'était pas très appréciée, évitée même.

On avait essayé de la placer dans une famille d'accueil, puis une autre, mais le tout s'était soldé par des résultats catastrophiques : têtue au possible, elle avait refusé tout contact, toute parole, même gentille, et, par-dessus tout, semblait décidée à se montrer totalement insupportable et invivable. La mère d'une de ces familles avait fini en larmes, complètement perdue, et tellement stressée qu'elle refusa tout net de garder la petite plus longtemps sous son toit, bien que les responsables de l'orphelinat ne pussent jamais savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, car la femme bouleversée était rentrée chez elle immédiatement, sans plus rien ajouter. La petite Lilith avait reçu la punition de sa vie.

Et puis, un jour, -un ou deux mois auparavant-, cette petite fille pas-comme-les-autres avait ramené des bois dans lesquels elle venait de fuguer pour la douze ou treizième fois depuis qu'elle était revenue de l'école, une toute petite louve a la robe presqu'entièrement noire, au ventre et à l'oreille d'un blanc d'ivoire, contrastant étonnamment avec le reste du pelage. On ne savait comment un animal aussi rare s'était trouvé là, si près de l'immense ville qu'était Londres, mais, blessée à une patte, elle avait apparemment tout de suite attiré l'attention de Lilith qui l'avait prise avec elle, l'avait immédiatement adoptée et imposée à l'orphelinat, sans se soucier le moins du monde des conséquences de ses actes, dont, à dire vrai, elle se fichait éperdument.

La directrice, elle, avait dû batailler avec tout le monde, le personnel, les enfants morts de peur et indignés tout à la fois, et Lilith, pour tenter de trouver une solution qui convienne à tous. Mais, après moult essais –déplorables- pour parlementer, il s'était avéré que la jeune adolescente n'avait aucunement l'intention de se séparer de la louve, pas plus que celle-ci ne souhaitait partir. Cette dernière avait boitillé un mois, peut-être plus, derrière sa nouvelle amie qui l'avait baptisée « Liita » et avait fini par être –plus ou moins- acceptée , au moins provisoirement, n'étant qu'un bébé inoffensif, et on avait fini par permettre a la jeune fille de garder l'animal.

Tout cela s'était déroulé exactement un an après ça…

_Oui, je m'en souviens…_

C'était au mois de Juillet de l'année précédente…

Elle avait reçu cette lettre caractéristique, semblable à celle arrivée cette année-ci… Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air aussi douée que certains avaient pu le montrer auparavant (causant au passage quelques accidents et dégâts). Mais elle avait reçu cette lettre élégamment rédigée à l'encre verte, dont seules la vieille femme et la destinataire en connaissaient le contenu…

« _Chère miss O'Hara,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous disposez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard, écoule de Sorcellerie. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires à votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au premier septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 Juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, Miss O'Hara, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonnagal,_

_Directrice Adjointe_ »

Tout cela avec, effectivement joints à la lettre, quelques feuillets de parchemin, indiquant des fournitures pour le moins étranges –un chaudron, une robe de sorcier ?! -, des grimoires et des ingrédients pour potions que l'on pourrait prendre pour de mauvaises blagues, étant étranger à toute forme de magie, quelle qu'elle soit.

Et Lilith, qui avait au premier abord refusé clairement de s'y déplacer (pour toute l'année), déclarant que tout ça n'était qu'imbécillités inutiles, avait fini par plier, après une très longue conversation qu'elle eut avec la directrice, lui expliquant sa chance qui ne serait pas donnée à tous. Elle avait accepté te tenter une année « seulement pour voir ce que ça donne » avait-elle dit, sous réserve du droit de partir si ses soupçons sur la stupidité de ces cours s'avéraient justifiés.

Personne, à l'orphelinat, ne sût réellement ce qui se passa ensuite tout au long de cette année-là (elle n'écrivit qu'une seule lettre, assez courte, pour noël) mais le fait était qu'elle avait accepté sans difficulté de poursuivre ses études à Poudlard, et allait donc entrer en « seconde année » comme elle l'avait dit une ou deux fois avec cette sombre indifférence qui tentait sans résultat de masquer ses yeux brillants.

De mauvaise grâce, elle avait accepté de cacher une partie de ses affaires de magie dans son placard, ne gardant exposé dans sa chambre que ce qui n'était pas susceptible d'exciter la curiosité des autres enfants, et dut même acheter quelques livres de scolarité « normaux » pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Le tout fut fourni par l'argent qu'on lui donna. La jeune fille s'étonna au départ de l'aisance et de la facilité d'adaptation dont avait fait preuve la vieille directrice, mais elle oublia bien vite la chose, qui s'égara dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Avec un soupir, la vieille femme observait par la fenêtre de son bureau les silhouettes de ses petits protégés qui, deux par deux, traversaient la route pour se rendre au spectacle dont ils avaient réussi –par on ne savait quel miraculeux don- à avoir des places. Pourtant…

Elle soupira de nouveau. Deux jours. Dans deux jours, Lilith repartirait pour toute l'année. Cette fois encore, ils avaient eu du mal à se procurer toutes les affaires nécessaires, même d'occasion, et le fonds fourni par le Collège même s'il avait considérablement aidé, ne serait pas éternel. Albus lui avait même proposé un peu de son or personnel, qu'elle avait dignement refusé. Mais l'argent n'était pas éternel, et la femme qu'elle était avait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte…

Le lendemain, lorsque Lilith s'éveilla dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec deux autres pensionnaires, une petite de six ans et un garçon d'un an son aîné, ce fut à cause d'une petite langue rose et râpeuse qui vint lui taquiner gentiment le nez, avec un enthousiasme non feint.

La jeune adolescente ouvrit un œil. Le soleil était haut, mais sans doute pas depuis, longtemps, et elle avait raté les heures pour le petit déjeuner. Ethan était déjà levé, mais elle remarqua la forme dans le lit voisin, indiquant que la petite Lou, elle, dormait encore.

Décidant que Lilith tardait trop à se lever, la petite louve recommença soudain son manège, mais Lilith, riant sous cape, repoussa le petit animal avec douceur pour se relever sur les coudes, et la gratouiller tranquillement derrière les oreilles, ce à quoi l'animal répondit par un petit gémissement de bien-être. La jeune fille calma la petite bête qui commençait à faire un peu de bruit, se passa une main dans les cheveux (ce qui eut pour seul effet de les embrouiller un peu plus), se leva, et commença alors une journée banale, assez ennuyeuse à son goût. Laver, déjeuner, s'occuper du mieux possible (à la re-re-re-relecture de passionnants ouvrages moldus, par exemple), Dîner, s'occuper encore, dormir. Juste une simple journée. La seule chose qui avait –imperceptiblement- changé, était pour elle cet inlassable décompte qu'elle faisait chaque soir dans sa tête, parfois à l'en empêcher de dormir, comme un appel sourd qui s'était fait plus fort au cours de ces deux dernières semaines : le lendemain, elle retournerait à Poudlard.

Ce ne fut que ce soir-là que son visage s'accompagna d'un sourire rêveur, presqu'heureux.

Le jour suivant, lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, il lui sembla qu'elle était d'excellente humeur, et ne chassa même pas l'impertinent roux de neuf ans qui lui avait pris sa place habituelle à la table du petit déjeuner.

Elle se prépara assez rapidement, sauf dans la salle de bain, où elle prit sa douche sous une eau délicieusement chaude, chose assez rare pour être appréciée. Après s'être rincé les cheveux, elle sortit, enfila un jean souple et un chandail bleu, et noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Il était pour l'instant inutile de revêtir une de ses robes de sorcier, qui attirerait trop l'attention.

Enfin, elle vérifia pour une troisième et dernière fois que tout, manuels scolaires, ingrédients pour Potions, robes, chaudrons pliables, étaient dans sa valise, glissa sa baguette magique dans sa poche, et se mit en tailleur sur son lit pour attendre patiemment l'heure du départ, caressant distraitement d'une main la petite louve confortablement lovée sur ses genoux.

Par réflexe, elle chercha mentalement à retrouver des formules, des Potions, avant de se lancer dans la confection d'un plan complexe et complet de Poudlard, chose dont elle s'avéra en réalité incapable.

Perdue dans ses calculs sur le couloir du quatrième étage qui ne semblait pas pouvoir se trouver là où elle le pensait, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer pour laisser passer la petite fille qui partageait sa chambre d'orphelinat. Gênée par ce peu d'attention, l'enfant se dandina légèrement sur ses pieds, avant d'oser un timide :

- Lilith… ?

- Mmh ??

Emergeant enfin de son demi-songe, la jeune adolescente leva la tête vers la petite qui avait parlé. A six ans, Lou était douce et adorable, un trésor de gentillesse et de joie de vivre, chose que même Lilith admettait assez volontiers. L'adolescente sourit devant l'air embêté de la petite.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, Lou ?

- Heu… Elya ne peut pas venir, elle est très occupée, parce que Daryl a vomi tout son petit déjeuner sur le dans la Salle à manger… Alors elle m'a demandé de te dire que tu vas partir avec Marie et que c'est elle qui va t'emmener à ton école.

Lilith sauta de son lit pour retomber les pieds sur le sol avec souplesse, la louve dans ses bras.

- OK, merci…

La petite hocha la tête, commença a partir… Elle s'arrêta, la grosse et vieille poignée en fer forgé dans sa toute petite main de fillette, et se tourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce, avec un sourire soudain :

- J'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser. Dit-elle.

Puis elle s'enfuit, joyeuse, vive et aérienne, laissant Lilith seule dans la pièce, avec son sourire d'une légèreté de papillon sur les lèvres.

Lilith prit sa valise d'une main, et, sa louve dans l'autre, serrée contre elle, elle longea le couloir du dortoir, avant de descendre les marches de l'énorme escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, regrettant de ne pas retrouver la petite Lou sur son chemin, mais, étrangement, personne ne semblait savoir où était passée la petite…

Elle trouva Marie au bas des marches, l'attendant impatiemment, tapant du pied sur le sol carrelé pour tenter –vainement- de se calmer.

Lilith retint un sourire. La jeune femme avait toujours été d'une nervosité excessive, jusqu'au plus lointain de ses souvenirs, ce qui lui avait valu de nombreuses gaffes et maladresses, qu'on lui pardonnait de bon cœur.

- Ha, enfin ! Tu es en retard.

- Désolée, Marie… Lou vient juste de me prévenir.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pas le problème. Grommela-t-elle. -Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qu'elle portait au poignet- Bon, trêve de bavardage, demoiselle, tu vas vraiment être en retard si on traîne trop. Allons-y.

L'orphelinat n'était pas très éloigné de la gare, aussi le voyage ne prit-il que peu de temps, avec l'une des deux seules voitures que possédait la Directrice pour l'orphelinat. Après quelques minutes, elles trouvèrent une place de parking, et se dirigèrent vers la gare d'un bon pas.

- C'est quoi le nom de la voie déjà ? Demanda Marie qui, les yeux vers le ciel, consultait les numéros de voies.

- 9 ¾.

La jeune femme stoppa net, se tournant vers l'adolescente qui arborait un sourire moqueur.

- Tu te moques de moi, Lilith ? ça n'existe pas, ça ! Allez, dépêche-toi de me dire le numéro, tu vas être en retard !!

La pendule de la Gare indiquait onze heures moins dix.

- Non non, t'inquiète, je trouverai. Je me souviens où elle est –elle tendit le doigt un peu vers la droite, dans la foule- c'est là-bas…

La jeune femme était dubitative, mais elle avait aussi reçu des ordres.

- Très bien… Bon, je te laisse là, alors ?

- Oui.

- Parfait… Vas-y vite alors, il reste a peine dix minutes !

- T'inquiète, je te dis !

Après s'être bien assurée du départ de son chaperon, Lilith marcha tout droit vers les voies neuf et dix, et, entre les deux, retrouva sans peine le mur séparant le monde des Moldus de celui des Sorciers…

Elle s'assura que personne ne la regardait, et, l'air de rien, conduisit son chariot jusqu'au mur de pierre, pour passer négligemment au travers, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Se tournant vers le nouveau quai qu'elle venait d'aborder, elle sourit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sincèrement contente d'être là.

Devant elle se dressait, Flamboyant rouge comme neuve, la locomotive du Poudlard express. Sur le quai se pressait une foule de jeunes sorciers et sorcières, poussant leurs chariots ou valises devant eux, parfois –pour les plus jeunes notamment- accompagnés de leurs parents, le tout dans un vacarme assourdissant, mêlé au cris des divers animaux autorisés à Poudlard.

Après quelques secondes de contemplation devant le prodige, Lilith finit par s'approcher du train pour monter dans un wagon, traînant sa lourde valise derrière elle. Elle parcourut ce même wagon vers la droite, et trouva un compartiment vie à une dizaine de mètres, en fit coulisse la porte pour y entrer.

Après avoir disposé sa valise sur les porte-bagages au dessus d'elle, elle ouvrit soigneusement le sac qu'elle avait pris sur son dos. Roulée en boule, Liita ne s'effraya pas le moins du monde, et continua tranquillement la petite sieste qu'elle avait entamée, mais sur la banquette du compartiment.

La jeune fille sourit en voyant l'air très peu perturbé de la petite louve complètement affalée sur les coussins. C'était la première fois de sa vie que l'animal voyait autre chose que l'orphelinat et le parc qui entourait celui-ci, la première fois qu'elle allait à Poudlard, prenait le train. Là où n'importe quelle autre bête se serait méfiée, la seule chose qui semblait l'importer était de finir son petit somme… Vraiment, Lilith trouvait cette créature très singulière. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts d'un air un peu absent, avant de secouer la tête, puis le plonger a nouveau la main dans son sac. Elle en retira un épais ouvrage qu'elle s'ouvrit sur les genoux une fois assise. Elle retira le marque-page qui indiquait où elle en était, et commença a lire son roman de sorcellerie moyenâgeuse, selon les moldus. Le train s'ébranla alors rapidement, en direction de la grande école de magie d'Angleterre, connue de tous : Poudlard.

Elle tentait de lire depuis au moins dix minutes, distraite à chaque instant par les nombreux bruits qui résonnaient dans le train –un Première année avait même eu le culot de vouloir s'installer dans son compartiment- quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant place à une jolie fille de son âge, les cheveux brun-roux, ses yeux verts pétillants de vie.

- Ha ! fit la fille. Te voilà enfin ! Je te cherchais !

Lilith se détacha de son livre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut Lily. Ça va ?

- Oui ! répondit joyeusement la rousse avec un clin d'œil. La mer c'est vraiment génial, j'adore !! Et toi ?

Mais à peine eut-elle posé la question qu'elle se sentit ridicule.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle piteusement, assez gênée, alors que Lilith ouvrait la bouche pour répondre. C'était idiot de ma part… J'imagine qu'à l'orphelinat… Vous ne devez pas beaucoup sortir, non ?

Lilith hocha la tête, inexpressive.

- Y'a pas de soucis. Comme tu t'en doutes, je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

- Et rassure-moi, tu n'as pas encore –elle insista sur le mot- fugué au moins ? Interrogea la rousse avec un air suspicieux.

Lilith fronça les sourcils.

- Si c'était le cas, ça te regarde pas, trancha-t-elle.

Lily eut une grimace de colère, qu'elle retint non sans peine. La jeune fille l'avait blessée dans son amour-propre.

- Très bien ! Hé bien t'as qu'à te débrouiller tiens, ça m'apprendras à vouloir t'aider !!! grogna-t-elle, vexée.

Lilith eut un haussement d'épaules.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu te casses la tête avec ça, c'est pas comme si on était amies.

- J'essaie d'être sympa avec toi, mais tout ce que tu fais, c'est parler des autres comme s'ils n'avaient pas autant d'importance que ta petite personne !!! t'en as pas marre d'être égoïste a la fin ?

La jeune fille la regarda comme si elle était folle, et ferma son livre pour de bon.

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de fréquenter les nunuches avec qui tu traînes ? Ou avec Rogue peut-être ?

- Sev' n'est pas méchant ! Il est juste heu… Bizarre…

- Et les filles aussi ?

- Mais arrête !! Elles ne t'en veulent pas toutes !! C'est juste que heu… Quand t'as renvoyé Krystal sur les roses, l'année dernière…

- Elles me détestent toutes !!! coupa Lilith. C'est à toi d'arrêter d'essayer de me faire avaler des bobards, Lily.

Cette dernière poussa un profond soupir.

- T'es vraiment pas sociable !

- Possible. Répondit tranquillement Lilith.

- Bon, tu veux venir avec nous dans le compartiment ? Proposa la rousse, la main sur la poignée de la porte. A la base, c'est pour ça que je venais.

- « Nous » ?

- Les filles de Gryffondor.

Lilith eut une grimace de dégoût non dissimulé.

- Non, merci.

- Comme tu veux. –Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, et aperçut Liita sur la banquette- Au fait, mignon, ton chien.

- Merci.

Lily actionna la poignée du compartiment, en ouvrit la porte… Et percuta de plein fouet une bande de trois garçons, tous leurs valises a la main, essoufflés comme s'ils venaient de courir un cent mètres.

Se massant le coude, Lily recula d'un pas dans la compartiment de Lilith, et foudroya du regard le premier des garçons.

- Potter !!! Rugit-elle, furieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?? Tu sais pas qu'on court pas dans les couloirs du train, peut-être ? Ou alors tu te crois au-dessus des règlements ?

- Hé, du calme Evans ! Se défendit le dénommé Potter, levant les mains en l'air. On cherche juste un wagon et…

- POTTER !!! Hurla une voix féminine au fond du wagon. POTTER, J'TE VOIS !!! REVIENS LA !!

- Oups… Sourit-il avec un faux air coupable. Désolé, Evans, j'y vais !

Et, après un dernier sourire ravi, il la planta là, talonné de près par ses deux amis.

Et lorsque Lily regagna son compartiment, elle en profita bien évidemment pour expliquer à la préfète en colère où était ce fichu Potter.

- Je peux entrer ?

Avec un soupir consterné, Lilith leva a nouveau le nez de son livre pourtant passionnant, et se trouva en face d'un garçon –Un Premier Année, de toute évidence- blond, couvert de taches de rousseurs, et affublé d'une paire de grosses lunettes bleues. Il portait une sorte d'uniforme qui n'était manifestement pas celui de Poudlard… Et qui donc lui servait de vêtement habituel. Elle se retint d'éclater de rire, se contenta de le fixer d'un air hostile.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ben… Commença le garçon, apparemment gêné. J'ai onze ans, je m'appelle Maxime Hort et je suis sang-mêlé et...

- On s'en fout. Remarqua posément Lilith, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi tu veux rentrer ?

- J'allais y venir, continua le garçon avec un grand sourire –Que Lilith qualifia immédiatement et avec horreur de « souriredegossederiche »- tous les compartiments sont pris, et personne ne veut que j'aille avec eux…

- On s'demande pourquoi… Marmonna la jeune fille, reprenant son livre.

- Ho c'est vrai, je peux rester ? Vous êtes gentille !

Les yeux de Lilith quittèrent la phrase qu'elle lisait pour se planter dans le regard du garçon blond.

- J'ai jamais dit ça. Dit-elle froidement. Pas envie d'un pot de colle. Allez, fiche le camp.

- Mais… Balbutia le pauvre Hort. Tous les autres ne veulent pas et…

- Et moi non plus. Signala Lilith.

- Mais je vais pas rester dans le couloir ?

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est assez confortable, tu verras ! Fit la jeune fille avec un sourire carnassier.

- C'est la première fois que je vais à Poudlard…

- Super. Et moi la deuxième.

- Je vais pas… Protesta le garçon, les yeux larmoyants.

- Si si je t'assure.

- S'il vous plait…

- DE-HORS.

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt. Une larme roula sur la joue du jeune garçon, ses yeux s'agrandirent, embués d'eau salée, sa bouche trembla et s'étira en une grimace…

- ça va, ça va !!! s'écria Lilith, au comble de l'agacement. Reste là si tu veux, mais mets-toi en face et maintenant, fiche-moi la paix !!!

Elle reprit rageusement son livre, envieuse de la petite louve qui elle ne s'était pas réveillée tout ce temps. Elle passa sa main dans le pelage de la petite bête pour tenter de se calmer. Le garçon lui, retrouva son « souriredegossederiche », percha avec difficulté sa lourde valise sur le porte-bagages, l'air ravi.

- Je savais que vous étiez gentille. Déclara-t-il.

- Ouais, ouais… grommela Lilith, sa main insistant un peu plus dans le pelage de sa louve.

- Je l'ai su quand je vous ai vue. Insista-t-il.

- C'est ça.

- Je vous assure !

Liita couina de peur et s'éveilla en sursaut, avant de courir se pelotonner contre la vitre, l'air complètement perdu et effrayé. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil furieux à sa main encore crispée sur le vide où se trouvait Liita quelques secondes auparavant, et se calma instantanément. Puis avança sa main vers la petite louve tremblante de peur et d'incompréhension.

- Désolée petite… Murmura-t-elle avant de la prendre sur ses genoux pour la câliner et la rassurer. –Elle se tourna vers le Premier Année- Et toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre. Je me fiche de tes histoires.

Hort parut vexé mais se tut, sans doute par peur de représailles –Peut-être Lilith n'était-elle pas si gentille après tout.

Et Lilith dut passer le reste du voyage à tranquilliser la louve, traumatisée d'avoir été ainsi violentée, ce qu'elle fit avec douceur et patience, sincèrement désolée.

Sa louve sur les genoux, Lilith s'installa a la table des Gryffondor, mais regretta bien vite la place qu'elle s'était choisie : elle était cernée à sa droite par la bande à Potter et Black, à sa gauche par le groupe de filles de son dortoir –même si Lily avait eu la bonne idée de se mettre entre elles et Lilith. Tentant d'oublier ce léger désagrément qui risquait de durer l'année entière, elle s'intéressa à tout le reste, attendant la Cérémonie de la Répartition.

Enfin, le Professeur Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école, se leva pour réclamer le silence, et les immenses portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser place au professeur McGonnagal, suivie des élèves apeurés qui allaient entrer en Première Année. Ils longèrent ainsi la salle, passant entre les tables de Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

Sur un signe du professeur, les élèves s'arrêtèrent face à la table des Professeurs. Devant eux trônait, sur un grand tabouret, un vieux chapeau de sorcier rapiécé.

- Voici le Choixpeau magique ! Annonça le Professeur McGonnagal avec force. Je vous appellerai un par un, par ordre alphabétique, et alors vous viendrez près de moi, vous vous asseirez et je mettrai le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Vous serez alors répartis dans vos Maisons.

Un frémissement d'appréhension parcourut le groupe de Première Année, certains reculèrent d'un pas, semblant chercher de toutes parts une issue de secours quelconque. Le professeur continua d'un ton rassurant.

- Je commence ! Alley, Rodrigue !

Un minuscule sorcier brun s'avança, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, et s'assit sur le tabouret, incertain. La délibération du Choixpeau fut immédiate.

- Poufsouffle !!

Toujours aussi apeuré, le dénommé Rodrigue eut un sourire crispé, et fila vers la table des Poufsouffle qui l'applaudissaient à tout rompre, enchantés.

- Bones, Erika !

Alors qu'Erika était envoyée à Serdaigle, Lilith entendit Potter souffler « Mais ils sont tout petits ! » à Black à côté d'elle, qui répondit par un petit rire a moitié méprisant, le toisant de toute sa hauteur :

- Tu crois que t'es mieux ? rit-il ouvertement.

Potter eut un air pseudo-offensé qui fit rire Lupin, à côté d'eux, alors que Hill, Magna était envoyée à Serpentard. De l'autre côté de la table, l'ambiance était tout aussi peu intéressante pour Lilith, car les filles gloussaient –déjà- à l'évocation de leurs souvenirs de petits amis de vacances, qu'elles avaient embrassé au moins une fois et de ceux qu'elles comptaient séduire encore cette année… Et comme la bande à Black et Potter était en tête de liste, le tout en devenait tout simplement grotesque…

Elle eut un soupir de soulagement lorsque Zakhila, Aïane fut envoyée a Serpentard, clôturant ainsi la Cérémonie de Répartition.

Dumbledore se leva alors, réclamant à nouveau le silence, avant de prendre la parole.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je dois dire que je suis très heureux, comme chaque année, de vous retrouver ici, pour une nouvelle année d'études ! En passant, je souhaite bien sûr la bienvenue à tous les Première Année qui nous rejoignent. J'en profite pour leur préciser qu'il n'est permis à aucun d'entre vous de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. Par ailleurs, puisque nous parlons de restrictions, Mr Rusard a tenu à ce que je vous rappelle que la liste de tous les objets interdits au sein de l'établissement est disponible dans son bureau. Et pour finir, une note plus joyeuse… Bon Appétit !

Les mets du grand festin de rentrée étaient apparus, dans tous les saladiers et plats possibles… Des pommes de terre sous toutes leurs formes, du gratin, des viandes et poissons de toutes sortes, divers légumes, et d'appétissantes sauces…

- Enfin !

Potter n'avait pu s'empêcher de partager son bonheur avec un grand sourire, et il se servit abondamment de tout, alors que les discussions reprenaient de plus belle. Le repas fut très joyeux, et il fut beaucoup question de vacances d'été dans les conversations. Les vacances de Lilith avaient été relativement limitées, aussi n'avait-elle rien à dire, et sa conversation à elle se limita à deux ou trois phrases échangées avec Lily qui s'attira des regards étranges de la part de sa bande de copines.

Puis dans un grand bruit, les élèves se levèrent, toujours discutant et riant, pour se diriger vers leurs Salles Communes et dortoirs respectifs.

- Aconit tue-loup ! Prononça le préfet des Gryffondor devant le portait de la Grosse Dame, devant leur Salle Commune, et elle ouvrit la porte avec une révérence.

Garçons et filles se rendirent dans leurs dortoirs séparés, et Lilith retrouva son baldaquin rouge et or, sur lequel Liita s'étendit avec délices, les yeux mi-clos. Décidant de prendre exemple sur sa louve, Lilith enfila sa chemise de nuit, se glissa dans son lit et s'endormit presqu'immédiatement.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre !!! Qu'en pensez-vous ? n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me ferait super plaisir ! (parce que malheureusement, la fic Drago/Harry que j'ai commencé à deux chapitres avec 20 reviews n'est pas ma préférée, loin de là... j'aurais aimé avoir des coms ailleurs...)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu en tous cas !**

**Kaléa**


End file.
